


A Simple Kiss

by Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire/pseuds/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire
Summary: What color makes you happy? Three short insights to three different couples. One-shot.





	A Simple Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash and its awful, I know. But, I wrote it back in the day, so here it is for everyone to have.

"What color reminds you of happiness?" Harry's question came out of the blue. Spoken as if he weren't aware his thoughts were becoming words. The scattered few members of the Gryffindor common room looked at him in bemusement. Luna Lovegood was the only non-Gryffindor there.

"Red." Luna, of course, answered first. "Because Ginny's hair is red; and she makes me happy." Luna's comment made Ginny blush ever so slightly.

"Blue for me." Hermione looked over at Ron as she spoke. "Ron's eyes are blue." Simple and to the point. There was no need to expand, everyone knew what she meant. Ron gave her a smile.

"A light brown, Hermione's hair." Ron said this before stepping over to give Hermione a chaste kiss. No one said anything about it.

"Peach." Ginny's voice pulled the couple away from each other. "My lover's skin tone." Ron for once doesn't say anything, just looked at his sister with an expression that read 'We-are-going-to-talk-about-this-later'. Luna's sharp intake of breath was only heard by Ginny and Harry.

"Grey." Harry's voice sounded soft and slightly sad. If that color made him happy, and he sounded like that...

"What color makes you sad, Harry?" Ginny's question.

"Red. The color of blood spilled." Harry's voice was cold, hollow…dead.

Harry stood and left the room altogether. The room grew slightly warmer.

* * *

 

Luna was impressed. Her Ginny had stood up to her brother, refusing to say who her lover was. Ron was annoyed, but eventually said she was old enough to take care of herself. He did make her promise to tell him who it was if they hurt her.

Like Luna would ever hurt Ginny. She'd rather die than hurt her.

"It's almost curfew…spend the night here?" Ginny's eyes gleamed with hidden desire. Luna's knees almost buckled but she managed a nod.

Ginny bid her brother and the rest of the scattered people goodnight, then led Luna to her room. Her dorm mates were either in bed or talking to each other in various spots. No one noticed their arrival.

The two girls climbed onto Ginny's bed and closed the curtains. No words were spoken as they both rid themselves of clothing. As soon as they were both naked, Ginny put up a silencing charm.

Ginny's hands found Luna's waist, caressing the skin there. Luna giggled under her breath.

Luna's hands found Ginny's hair, tangling her fingers in it, pulling the other girl closer.

Luna's mouth covered Ginny's.

* * *

 

Ron sprinkled kisses all over Hermione's body, listening to her mewls of delight. One hand entwined in his, the other in the sheets she was a sight to behold. His lips found a nipple, which was bitten gently then soothed with a lick or two. His lover arched and let a moan escape.

He continued to place kisses downwards, leaving bites all over her stomach and ribs. His free hand wandered her body; pinching, kneading, caressing. His fingers found Hermione's lips, which opened to suck in two. He moaned at the feeling, his already hard cock twitching.

Hermione's free hand went to her skirt, unbuttoning it. A silent, understood permission. He removed his fingers from her mouth, grinned at her groan of disappointment. They worked together to slide her skirt and underwear down, revealing the light brown curls of hair that covered Hermione's wonderful, wet heat. Ron regained both of his hands when Hermione sat up and straddled his still clothed lap.

His arousal made itself known to her and she moaned at the feeling.

His arms around her back he bent slightly down to kiss those beautiful lips, kept his eyes open to look directly at her. His mouth moved across her jaw and down her neck. She shifted her legs so his clothed cock pressed in-between her folds; her moan joined by his this time. His fingers were once more brought into the warm cavern of her mouth.

His arm, still wound around her back, pressed her closer. Her hips bucked, causing both of them to moan from the sensation.

* * *

 

Draco and Harry lay quietly on Draco's bed, cuddled together, in the Slytherin's private room. Draco propped up on one arm so as to look down at Harry. Harry just stared up at him, lost in his own world.

"Draco…what color makes you happy?"

"Green. The color of your eyes." A simple kiss.

 


End file.
